Sebastian Kydd
Sebastian Kydd is a central character in The Carrie Diaries, in which he is portrayed by Austin Butler. Serving as the primary love interest for Carrie Bradshaw, Sebastian comes from a wealthy family and has recently transferred to the local high school after being kicked out of his previous boarding school for sleeping with one of his teachers, in which Carrie's father represented him.But is now finding his love with Carrie. History Season 1 Sebastian is in a very intimate relationship with Carrie Bradshaw throughout the first season Season 2 After weeks of trying to win Carrie back, he is, yet again, in an intimate relationship with Carrie Bradshaw.... Carrie pushes Sebastian away and then he has sex with Vickie, a 30 something year old lady. Personality His personality: Sebastian is very caring and tries to always be there for Carrie and his friends. He is very nice and he also is a good listener. He has a lot of problems with his father and mother since they became rich and separated. He wants them to just be his parents and stop expecting him to raise himself. He is on an on and off relationship with Carrie.Despite the fact that he doesnt know about Carrie and her new boyfriend.He has sex with another married woman but seems not to talk to her much lately and focusing on his mothers marriage and Carrie.Carrie seems to keep opening doors to him so they might be a new couple AGAIN. He is helping Maggie with the baby, and Carrie now thinks they are together, which could hurt their chances of getting back together. But when Maggie nearly dies because of the baby and Carrie comes rushing to the hosipital, he explains to Carrie it's Simon who got her pregnant. Carrie and Sebastian start dating again, and Maggie doesn't want her dad to know that Simon got her pregnant so Sebastian lets her dad think that he got her pregnant. Sebastian ignored the hate from her father to protect Maggie which shows he was caring and a good friend. Physical Appearance Standing at 6'0, Sebastian Kydd clearly makes an impression on anyone he encounters. His deep blue eyes, blonde hair, and his perfect bone structure, add to up to the ultimate heart throb. Relationships Carrie Bradshaw - This on and off relationship all started a year before their first day of high school when they spent the summer "hanging out" together. Which coincidentally ended up in "their" first kiss, but sadly Sebastian's parents were installing a pool in their backyard so no more summer kissy time between them for now. 'Episode 1 - Pilot - '''In the beginning of this episode Sebastian is introduced as this "cool kid" while carrie, well um faints into his arms as her father is walking down the hall "reminding her of the last time." Later on in the episode Sebastian is found with Donna LaDonna, making Carrie stick him in the "friends" zone "for now." In the end of the episode, Sebastian shows up at the pool where Carrie is and they throw water at eachother as the scene backs out. '''Episode 2 - Lie With Me - '''This episode opens up with Sebastian and Carrie staring at eachother, but then Donna LaDonna interupts by opening her locker inbetween them. Carrie is worried though, although the bonus time with Dorrit, she doesn't really have time for Sebastian, turning him down for a so called to be "boring" dinner at the club where Carrie later finds out Donna LaDonna hangs out with him for the night, which makes Carrie feel somewhat "replaced." Carrie makes plans with Dorrit at the pool which she then cancels on due to Sebastian being there, sending Dorrit home upset. Tom then shows up at the pool during one of their soon to be annual "make out" sessions beginning. Tom takes Carrie away and Sebastian oddly meets her father. At the end of the episode, Tom tells Carrie she can't see Sebastian giving no reason as to why just saying to "stay away" making her unhappy, still having feelings for him leaving them unresolved for the episode ending. '''Episode 3 - Read Before Use - '''In the opening of this episode, Carrie refers to Sebastian as "the boy of my dreams" as they exchange a smiling glance. This puts a damper on things due to the fact she is not allowed to date him according to her father who will give no reason, for now. Appearances luv u austin butler Gallery This character has a Photo Gallery Book Comparisons *In the novel, he drives a yellow Corvette. While in the show, he's seen with a red Porsche. *In the novel, he is shown to be a player. In the show, he's only dated two girls as of now, although he is a 'chess player'. *In the novel, he has a sister. In the show, he is the only child. *In the show, his parents have marriage and commitment issues. In the book, there isn't any mention of this. *In the novel, he secretly dates Lali, a friend of Carrie's. In the show, he doesn't cheat on her with any of her friends while they date (except his kiss with Maggie, and affair with Vickie). *In the novel, he gets expelled from his previous school for selling drugs. In the show, he gets expelled for having sex with a teacher. *In the novel, doesnt really care about Carrie. In the show Sebastian has said he loves Carrie and his heartbroken when they split up. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Characters